The Hazards of Hiring a Temp
by Mlle Elizabeth
Summary: Meg Williams, office manager and staff supervisor of a medium sized law firm, needs a temp. She calls her friend for a referral...


THE HAZARDS OF HIRING A TEMP  
  
Author:Elizabeth  
Fandom:X-Files  
Pairing: None - it's a gen. story  
Rating: PG-13 for suggestions of violence  
Disclaimer: The character Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions, but his heart belongs to us fans.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where it is.  
Feedback: Please! To Mlleelizabeth@aol.com  
Summary: Meg Williams, office manager and staff supervisor of a medium sized law firm, needs a temp. She calls her friend for a referral.  
  
  
Meg Williams:"Hello Sharon? This is Meg."  
  
Sharon Russell:"Hey girl, what can I do for you?"  
  
MW:"Do you have a reliable temp service? The one I've been using has really gone down hill."  
  
SR:"Yeah, sure. They're great - the best! We use .... Um, let me look." pause "Just a sec. My rolodex is on the other side of my desk, but I think I can read it from here. Okay, here it is, Alexis Legal Services, (...) 555-3786."  
  
MW:"Thanks bunches!"  
  
SR:"No problems. How are things going? I haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
MW:"Oh, just the usually. Busy, busy. We should get together for lunch and catch up sometime."  
  
SR:"Yes, we should. We really don't do that often enough. Give me a call some time next week and we'll try to get together.  
  
MW:"Okay, I will. Bye and thanks again!"  
  
SR:"Bye."  
  
****  
  
Ring ...  
  
Alex Krycek:"Yeah."  
  
MW:"Um, hello, is this Alexis?"  
  
AK:"Who wants to know?"  
  
MW:"Um, I'm Meg Williams with McCluskey, Tremble and Forrester. I was referred to you by Sharon Russell."  
  
AK:"Sharon?"  
  
MW:"Yes, Sharon Russell. She said you are really reliable."  
  
AK:"Oh yeah. Sharon. I remember her."  
  
MW:"She says that you're the best."  
  
AK:smirk "I am the best. She's not bad herself." So, what do you want?"  
  
MW:"Oh good. I need someone really experienced. Someone discrete and on the ball who can take care of two very difficult attorneys."  
  
AK?"Attorneys? Two of them at the same time?"  
  
MW:"Yes, in the products liability section of our firm."  
  
AK:"When do you need this done?"  
  
MW:"Can you be at our offices tomorrow morning?"  
  
AK:"Okay. You really want this done at your office tomorrow?"  
  
MW:"Well, yes. That's how we usually do it."  
  
AK:"What time do they come into the office?"  
  
MW:"Oh, they're both early birds. Unusual for attorneys. Both of them are usually here by 7:45 or 8:00."  
  
AK:"What are their names?"  
  
MW:"Jack Prescott and Phillip Baines. Their offices are right next to each other on the 23rd floor and the secretarial station is immediately across the hall from them. They're right around the corner from the conference room on that floor. You should really have your employee check in with me when they get here."  
  
AK:"Oh, I'll take care of this myself."  
  
MW:"Really? I don't think we've ever had a guy before. Not that it matters."  
  
AK:"No? Is this something you do often?"  
  
MW:"Only when we absolutely have to. We prefer to use someone in-house when we can get away with it."  
  
AK:"Right. Okay. Did Sharon tell you about payment?"  
  
MW:"No, we didn't discuss that. I do need to know what you charge."  
  
AK:Laughing "Industry standard. 175. Sharon has the information on how to get it to me."  
  
MW:Meg ::: writing down $17.50 per hour. "That sounds fine. Looks like we got a deal. Thanks for helping us out here."  
  
AK: "You bet."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Meg noticed the parking lot was full of emergency vehicles -- police cars, ambulances, even the Federal Marshals were there. Wondering what could possibly be going on, she approached the entrance to the building. A heavyset policeman stopped her and asked where she worked.  
"McCluskey, Tremble and Forrester, on 23," she replied.  
  
The security guard looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this ...."  



End file.
